Toys
by CelticFlame
Summary: When Lily Evans find a special present from Petunia in her suitcase, Sirius uses the 'gift' to torment James.


Title: Toys  
Author:CelticFlame  
E-mail: TgrzDlphns@yahoo.com  
Category: Humor  
Keywords: Sirius , Remus, James, slash  
Feedback. PLEASE :) This is my first one parter and my first Hp oriented slash so I'd love to hear what you think of it!  
Rating: Mild R  
Spoilers:None, MWPPL Era  
Summary: When Lily Evans find a special present from Petunia in her suitcase, Sirius uses the 'gift' to torment James.  
  
  
Disclaimer  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
All characters are of legal age of consent  
Warnings: Implied slash, if you don't like it please don't read-thanks  
  
  
Author's Note:  
I have a couple of mostly het. fanfics in progress, but since they're pretty dramatic I needed a break from reality and the stresses of the last week. This is the result. It's a rather short humorous one off piece submission to Telanu's first line challenge issued to the hpslash mailing list.  
  
Please tell me what you think of it! Since this is my first journey into HP slash feedback is at its most essential!  
  
Plus, your replies will keep my muse, Padfoot, very well fed and a well-fed muse is a creative muse :)  
  
Thanks for reading. I hope that you are all safe and healing!  
Bree  
  
~*~  
  
"For God's sake, put that thing back where you got it from!" Remus shook his head in horror as he stared at the obscenely large toy that James Potter waved around.  
  
"Who would have thought it." Lily Evans laughed nervously. "I never imagined that my stuffy sister had something like that in her suitcase when I borrowed it.  
  
"Now, if your trunk hadn't shattered you would have never known how strange your sister truly is." Sirius put in. As Lily stared at the pink rubber toy, he couldn't help snickering.  
  
"I'm so glad that you boys are having fun, but I need to get this suitcase back to Petunia, especially since she's left some very personal items in it." She hefted the suitcase off the bed and walked out of the boy's dormitory. There was a purpose in her step and the boys didn't try to stop her.  
  
"James you still have it." Remus replied, motioning to Petunia's sex toy.  
  
James dropped it suddenly and wiped his hands on his robes. "I hope that it was unused." His mutter sounded strange to the other boy's ears. Upon closer examination, the tips of his ears were bright red.  
  
"Are you embarrassed Jamie boy?" Sirius favored him with a sly yet knowing glance. He was petty sure that James suspected about his relationship with Remus but he had never asked them outright. Sirius gave Remus a wicked glance and bent down to grab the offending playtoy.  
  
"What are you doing?" James tried to remain offhand and aloof, but it was obvious that Sirius' teasing was getting to him. When Sirius merely waved the toy in his face, James' control exploded. "Get away Sirius. You're not being funny at all!"  
  
That damnable smirk! The other boy just stood with an all-knowing smirk upon his face. James stalked across the room. "Will you put that thing down?"  
  
"I like the feel of it." Sirius shrugged. "And the shape. Doesn't it have a lovely shape, James." As the dark haired boy watched with wide eyes, Sirius ran a hand up to the tip where it lingered. "I know Remus agrees with me, don't you?" He turned away from James and gave the brown haired boy a broad wink. They didn't usually get the opportunity to make fun of their leader and neither could resist this golden opportunity  
  
Remus crossed the room and threw an arm around James' shoulder. "He just loves playing with things of that shape." Remus leaned in conspiratorially and licked James' earlobe.   
  
"What was that?" James asked.   
  
Instead of the vague alarm that had dressed his face previously there was something else. Was it interest? Acceptance? Desire?  
  
"What?" Remus pretended to be confused as James rubbed his ear thoughtfully but gripped James' shoulder a little more firmly.  
  
"N-Nothing." Uncertainty mixed with a huskiness that almost took his companions' breath away.  
  
Sirius moved closer and held the toy out to James by the base. "Have you ever wondered..." he began in a soft tone.  
  
James met each of their eyes, swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I forgot that disgusting thing!" The mood was broken as Lily rushed back into the room. She took in their expressions and the flush across her boyfriend's face and frowned for a brief moment before plucking the toy from Sirius' hand. "Thanks for taking care of it for me, Sirius! Have fun, guys. I won't be back too soon."  
  
As she departed, Sirius saw the sexy smile and small wink that was meant only for him  
  



End file.
